1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to wireless local area network (LAN) adapters, and particularly, to a wireless LAN adapter used with a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless LAN adapter is a wireless terminal device using a wireless LAN which has been configured for connecting to the Internet or other networks. Wireless LAN adapters can be divided into several types, according to their different interfaces. Wireless LAN adapters having a USB interface for data exchange are widely used.
The wireless LAN adapter generally includes an antenna to transmit and receive electromagnetic waves. Typical wireless LAN adapters usually have a bad grounding effect for the antenna.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.